war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Simari
The Simari are an ancient species of humanoid pseudo-mammalians, with features reminiscent of plantae. Hailing from the planet Simenalde, their origins as artificially developed beings have provided them with a varied and unique genetic heritage. Simari make up the vast majority of citizenry of the theocratic state known as Silera , and they are regarded as one of the most advanced species in the galaxy, both culturally and biologically. Description Physiology At first glance, one could easily confuse the Simari with some of the more delicate-looking species of the galaxy. They are extremely pale, slender and androgynous, and stand between 180 and 250 centimeters tall. But those are their only obvious similarities to other humanoid species. In most regards, the Simari are unique, even by Simenalde's standards. They are only slightly similar to known mammalians, and not in any way similar to amphibians, reptiles or avians. The biological structure of the Simari still confuses the few xenobiologists that have been fortunate enough to get samples, since some of their traits are more reminiscent of plants than animals. Their tissues are more solid and brittle than those of common animals, their facial features are often sharp and angular, and their skin has the texture of leaves or petals. The bone tissue of their endoskeletons is rich in zinc, and small traces of beryllium used to be quite common before species-wide genetic modifications imbued practically all Simari's bone tissue with larger amounts of the material. The Simari's 'hair', which intrigued other species with its vibrant colors and fast growth rate, is more similar to the petals of tropical flowers than actual animal hair. The cells in their warm bloodstreams are filled with chlorophyll analogues, which means that they are capable, to some degree, of photosynthesis. Poisonous sharp claws and fangs aside, their physiology implies that they are an unusual form of herbivore, rather than hunting or scavenging carnivores. Simari hair colors range from pale to bright, from white and pastel blue to vibrant green, while eye color tends to be either bright white or pale. Along with those, every Simari is born and raised with an array of facial and bodily markings of varying patterns and colors. Later in life, it is traditional for those natural markings to be supplemented with facial and bodily paintings, as the original markings begin to fade away following the end of adolescence and the beginning of adulthood. Color is a matter of much importance to the Simari, and those born with particularly vibrantly colored hair or facial markings are often seen as the most sexually desirable. Albinism and melanism are extremely rare, and those born with either are often perceived as individuals 'born with a higher spiritual purpose'. Sexuality The Simari reproduce sexually and are hemotrophic vivipars, much like humans. Mating rituals are very complex, even for purely recreational intercourse, but seldom performed, though a Simari may spend months, if not years, trying to earn the favor of a potential lifelong lover. Once a long-term couple is officially formed, they must remove their original markings and replace them with new ones, symbolizing their rebirth through romantic union. Gender and sexual orientation seem to be non-issues for the Simari, and Simari opposite-sex couples often 'donate' some of their offspring to Simari same-sex couples, as a gesture of commitment to the community's harmony and prosperity. The Simari are quite fertile and sexually liberated, having an average of five children per couple. When combined with their exotic looks, their perceived promiscuity has attracted the fascination of many non-Simari over the centuries. There are very few features that distinguish Simari males from Simari females, and varying forms and degrees of hermaphroditism are disproportionately common in the species. Life Expectancy Despite substantial advances in genetic engineering, which have radically improved their quality of life and biological resilience, the Simari suffer from low life expectancy and high mortality rates. Few live past the age of sixty, and those that do are usually incapable of fending for themselves. Combined with their hyperactive brains, this means that the Simari live their lives at a frantic pace, desperate to leave their mark in history before the arrival of the next generation. Simari genetic engineers have recently discovered 'barriers' in their genetic code, which so far prevent them from increasing the length of their lifespans. Communication The vocal cords of most Simari are, compared to those of other humanoid species, poorly developed. They cannot speak very fast or pronounce particularly complex words, otherwise their words will often be marred by grammatical errors and long pauses, which are only worsened by their breathy tone, excessively poetic speech patterns and thick accent. Instead of verbal conversations, the Simari mostly communicate with each other through a comprehensive array of motions and pheromones, and use nano-computers to send each other messages through long distances. Their brains are hypersensitive towards audiovisual stimuli, and can perceive and interpretate far more forms of such stimuli than all other known species. Because their vocal cords are so seldom used within Simari territory, mutism is unusually high among the species. Genetic Engineering For a long time, the Simari have used genetic engineering as a tool to induce their own evolution, hoping to surpass their natural limitations. The results so far have been scientifically groundbreaking, but not very radical transformations of Simari biology itself. Nowadays, many Simari are born with the ability to breath in enviroments low on carbon dioxide and oxigen, their lungs are more resistant to argon and neon-heavy atmospheres, and they can photosynthesize even in planets with relatively low sunlight. Their brains have also been 'upgraded', allowing them to control some of their traditionally instinct-based glands and organs, including their poison-secreting glands. Social Values Simari society, heavily inspired by the example of its predecessors, is one primarily based on religious tradition and an obsession for artistry. They are anything but practical, placing much value on aesthetically pleasing designs and poetic excellence in every aspect of their lives. They are perfectionists, paying attention to the smallest of details and seldom looking at the 'bigger picture', a trait that has often been confused with amorality or recklessness by non-Simari. The Simari are generally agile, intelligent and sophisticated, though they are also culturally self-centered and militant. They make outstanding engineers, scientists, spies and artists. Species Traits Species Perks Poisonous Like most life forms in Simenalde, Simari naturally secrete their own poison, which they can inject into their victims through their fangs and claws. Theirs is a particularly quick and painful neurotoxin that, if ingested in a high enough dose, overwhelms neurons with a variety of false stimuli and vivid hallucinations, before producing a massive cerebral hemorrhage. Bioshock Quantum-biological augmentations are, put quite simply, genetic modifications and synthetic implants aimed at allowing those who possess them to utilize a wide array of quantum-based powers, ranging from small black holes and gravitational singularities to zero-point energy barriers and enery blasts that disintegrate their targets. These augmentations have become a standard feature of the Simari military, and they give Simari soldiers quite an edge in both long-ranged and close-quarters combat. Immune Like most other species in Simenalde, the greatest strength of the Simari lies in their capacity to adapt to enviromental hindrances on a daily basis. Even chemical and biological weapons from other systems seem to have shockingly low mortality rates on the Simari. When coming into contact with a new disease or poisonous substance, most Simari have a long and painful pseudo-alergic reaction, followed by a complete assimilation of the offending substance or organism. That being said, some infections are sometimes too massive for the Simari's immune systems to handle, causing some of their organs to become paralized, or plunging them into a coma. Species Flaws Prey Simari physiology is unique in more ways than one, but "unique" does not necessarily mean "better". The Simari can be quick, strong and cunning, but their bodies were not built for prolonged or intense physical combat. They can get tired easily, even when augmented, and their tissues are more vulnerable to trauma and penetration. Viruses and bacteria, even the lab bred strains, might not kill them, but a strong blow to the chest may injure them quite severely without armor. Automatonophobia For all their fascination for scientific progress, the Simari are remarkably bigoted towards robotics and artificial intelligence. Other than the nanobots used for personal computing and VI-programmed industrial machinery, no synthetics are usually seen in Simari territory. The disadvantages of this hatred are undeniable. Without any sort of artificial intelligences, drones or combat mechs to assist them, the Simari can only rely, both in war and peace, on their own manpower. Category:Species Category:Silera